Choo Choo (A Hakuouki Fanfic)
by illgettheresomeday
Summary: Just a Hakouki fanfic. With an awesome OC, Adventure, Some romance, AND BISHIES! **I uploaded this from my Wattpad account, Im new to this website, so please cut me some slack!**
1. Chapter 1

**This is for all of you Hakuouki Fans out there who would've loved an alternative ending to the anime :D I changed the story around a bit..Chizuru is replaced by another girl named Coco. I felt that there should be more charachters also. This is my first time publishing a fanfic XD So please be nice to me...lol and Im working on getting this edited. Thanx and love ya!**

Once upon a time,

There lived a beautiful young princess named Coco, who lived in a wonderful village named Cocoville. And in this village, was an enormous castle where Coco lived in, protected by seven brave, powerful and handsome men.

Her loyal guards.

They would do anything to protect the princess. She was that precious to them.

Sometimes they would bicker and argue over her.

But she would always insist that she loved them all equally and could never choose one over another.

She loved them all.

And they loved her.

And thats how it would always be...

Right?

"Coco!"

*POP*

"Ouch Mom! What was that for?" I rubbed the back of my head and glared at her.

"Stop day dreaming and go wash the dishes!"

Ugh that's all they ever want me to do...

Wash the dishes

"Fine fine" I muttered as I peeled myself off of my bed and trudged over to the kitchen sink.

"Kids these days.." I heard my mother say to her friend over the phone.

I rolled my eyes and continued on washing the dishes.

Today was the first day of summer vacation...

I should be outside, hanging out with friends, enjoying the nice weather..

But NOOOOOOOOOO

I have to spend my summer vacation at my great grandmothers house.

Whooo hooo~

"Why me" I moaned, drying off my wet hands with a towel.

I mean I love my grandma and all...but what the hell am I supposed to do while I'm over there? Play bingo!?

"Coco hurry up and get your bags!" My dad shouted from upstairs.

Aww man..

"Dad, cant I just go tomorrow?" I shouted.

"No, youre gonna miss the train! Hurry up!"

"Great" I quickly sprinted to my bedroom and grabbed my suitcases.

Crap they're still empty!

I pulled open my closet door and starting throwing in random pieces of clothing.

Its not like it'll matter anyways its just my grandmothers place..

*HONK HONK*

"Lets go!" My dad bellowed from inside his car.

Finally done with packing, I quickly ran out of my room.

"Have a good time!" My mom shouted as I bolted out of the door.

"I'll try" I muttered to myself.

I'll try...


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the train station just in time.

There were many people stirring around the place. Parents scolded their kids for running around, men gave good bye kisses to their sweet hearts. Tumoltuos,sleek trains in various colors awaited its passengers. Trains that could take us to ones dream destination, or to a place filled with anguish.

I shifted nervously, my hands interwined with each other repeatedly.

Ive never been on a train before..

I looked at my dad, he was a tall man, in his mid forties. We had the same silver colored eyes, large and round, rimmed with thick eyelashes.

_I dont want to be all alone.._

"Ok, I think that blue one over there is yours" My dad gestured towards a blue train with a number seven on it.

I looked closely at the train he was pointing to.

"That one?" That train gave off a strange vibe..like it held a secret.

It was a deep blue color, with a golden number seven smack dab in the center of it.

Nobody is entering the train...maybe im not the only one who noticed something wierd about it.

"Yep, heres your ticket and your bags" My dad helped me onto the train and gave me a quick hug.

I gave the interior of the train a once over. The seats were made of lush velvet, the same blue color as the exterior of the train. The walls were a copper red, and so were the floors.

"Dont forget to call us everyonce in a while"

''Yeah, yeah" I replied, still in a grouchy mood. I watched as my dad stepped off of the train. He waved goodbye. I waved back. My stomach twisted in a knot. The train didnt even leave yet and I was already homesick.

"Please take your seat Ma'am" An attendant wearing a bright blue suit with a matching pencil skirt instructed.

"Sorry" I mumbled, and sat in a seat beside a window.

It was already late in the afternoon. The sky was a mix of warm colors. Soon the sun would dissapear below the horizon and it would be time for me to sleep.

"Your ticket Ma'am" A different attendant asked. This time she was blond. She was also wearing the same uniform as the previous one.

"My name is Coco by the way" I told her as I gave her my ticket. I didnt like her calling me 'Ma'am', isnt that for old ladies?

"Nice to meet you Coco, you can call me Emma" She smiled politely.

"Your uniforms match the color of this train.."

"Yes they do" She beamed, a proud smile on her face. "Its a tradition"

_A tradition huh..._

Emma looked at my ticket and frowned.

"Im sorry Coco, but I think you are on the wrong train"

"What?!" I shouted jumping up from my seat.

"One moment, I have to talk with my boss about this"

Emma disapeared into another section of the train.

I sat back down in my seat.

_Fudgenuggets! _

How could this happen to me? I havent even reached grandmothers house, and Im already running into trouble. I knew something was wierd about this train..

I knew it.

"Ok calm down Coco.." I mumbled to myself, "No use getting mad, hopefully Emma's boss can fix this mess.."

Emma came back. Her skirt was so tight, she could only make tiny steps when she walked.

HURRRYYY UPPPP

"So what did your boss say?" I sputtered when she reached me.

"Well she said that you'll have to wait until the next stop to switch trains.."

"Wheeeww" I sighed. "Thats good"

"Y-yeahh" Emma smiled. She kept fidgeting with her hands.

Why was she so uneasy?

"So where is this train headed?"

"Im sorry I cant tell you" She quavered. Her lips formed into a tight line.

Umm, ok...I think I have the right to know where Im going.

"Why not-"

"Im sorry Coco, but as soon as this train reaches its next destination, you are to come find me or another attendant and wait"

"What-"

"Do not leave this train"

"But-"

"I repeat...

Do_ not_ leave this train"

"O-ok" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Thankyou" She quipped, and walked away.

_What was that all about?_

I started to feel quesy.

I had a feeling in my gut that Emma was hiding something big from me.

I turned around in my seat to get a better look at the interior of the train.

Surprisingly there was only one other passenger.

It was an old woman.

She was wearing a black kimono, and her silver hair was tied into a tight bun. She had her arms crossed and her head rested against a pillow.

I wonder if she knows whats going on...

I quickly got up from my seat and tip toed over to the old woman.

She was sound asleep.

"Excuse me!" I whispered into her ear.

No response..

I tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me! Please wake up!"

The old womans eyes flew open.

"Dou shimashita ka!?" She cried pushing me away. "Tasukete!"

"Oh no no" I pleaded. "I just have a question.."

"Baka!" She screamed. Tears started to run down her face.

"Why are you crying!?" I croaked, suddenly feeling really guilty.

"Acchi ni ike!" She shouted.

"What going on?" Emma and a couple of other attendants came rushing in.

The old woman continued to cry.

One of the attendants walked over to the old woman and tried to comfort her.

"Nande naiterundesuka?" She asked.

The old woman pointed at me.

"Coco!" Emma scolded, "Bad girl!"

...Bad girl?...

"Now who the hell do you think youre talking to?" I snapped.

Emma ignored me and whispered something to the old woman.

They were conversing in Japanese...

The old woman looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Kanojo wa baka da"

Ok I might not be fluent in Japanese, but I know when someone is bad mouthing me.

"You know what-"

"Coco please take your seat" Emma snapped.

"But-"

"Its time for dinner, now do you want to eat or not?"

"I do.." I mumbled, walking back to my seat.

"This is gonna be a long ride..." I heard Emma whisper to another attendant.

You got that right...

**WHHHEEEWW** **Thanks for reading :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Morning!" A cheery voice sang.

It was Emma..

I blinked, shut my eyes, then blinked again. I yawned, managed to finally open both eyes.

"Morning" I mumbled back, my voice sounded groggy.

After the incident with the old lady last night, I was given food and a blanket. The attendants put me on punishment, and said that I wasnt alowed to talk with her anymore.

I cant believe she accused me of harrasment.

All I wanted to do was ask her a question!

What a biyotch...

"We'll be arriving at our destination shorty" Emma continued, her voice was upbeat and chipper.

Did she get laid or something?

Seriously.

Just yesterday, she had a major attitude when I asked her about this "destination" well be going to.

"Wow that was quick" I replied sarcastically. My body felt sore and numb from sitting in the same position for too long.

Stupid old lady.

Stupid Emma.

Stupid train.

Stupid grandma.

Stupid-

"Did you forget what I told you yesterday?" Emmas cheerful voice pulled me away from my ranting.

"No I didnt" I snapped.

"Thats good" Emma smiled, unphased from my outburst, "Why dont you get cleaned up?"

"Am I really that dirty?" I replied.

"You probably wont have another chance.."

"Whatever" Emmas not my mother, she cant tell me what to do.

But..I was a little sweaty.

Hmm, might as well.

First I pulled out my handy dandy hair straightener, then a pair of comfy orange shorts, a white tank top and pink flip flops from my suitcase and entered the bathroom.

It was TIIIINNYY. It had the same copper red walls,and the tile floors were the same blue color as the train.

One one side of the room was a bathtub with matching blue curtains, on the opposite wall was a toilet, and above the toilet was a small mirror. On the other wall was a small window.

Now why would you need a window in a bathroom?

And I definetly wasnt expecting this...this is first class right?

It doesnt matter, I'll be out of here soon.

I quickly bathed and changed into my clothes.

Now for the fun part!

I took out a wide toothed comb, and started to divide my hair into sections. My hair was naturally curly, and could get tangled up very easily. I had to come it at least five times a day, so It wouldnt end up with huge knots.

My eyes were just like my fathers, but my hair was exactly like my mothers. It was a mix of gold, and sandy brown color that went well with my cappicino colored skin and silver eyes.

I pulled out my hair straightener and started to straighten my hair (duh). I absolutely LOVE straight hair. My friends are always telling me how they wish they could have curly hair like mine, but straight just looks better on me. It makes me look sexy and sophisticated...hopefully.

"All done!" I smiled at my reflection. My hair in its natural state would only reach to my chest, but when straightened, it went down all the way down my back.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"In a minute!' I called out, quickly grabbing my things and exiting out of the bathroom.

"Baka" The old woman spat when I pulled open the door. Her eyebrows pulled down together, and her dark brown eyes were scanning my outfit.

Dafuq is with this lady? What does "Baka" even mean?!

"Shut up old lady!" I grumbled, pushing past her.

"Baka ka" I heard her snarl before shutting the bathroom door.

Stupid old lady...

"Ms. Coco well be leaving in three minutes" An attendant told me when I reached my seat. "Please get ready"

"Ok" I replied, pulling out my suitcases and making sure everything was still intact.

The train finally came to a halt.

Now where the hell are we?

"Are you ready?" Emma asked.

"Yeah" I replied, "So are you going to tell me-"

"No" She snapped. Her eyes were wide,and she kept looking over her shoulder like she was afraid of someone watching her.

_Somethings not right.._

And when your gut is telling you that somethings wrong..

Listen to it!

"Sorry but I have to tie this around your eyes" Emma pulled out a long strip of black cloth.

"Uh no thats ok" I muttered, slowly backing away from Emma.

'Its for your safety" Emma smiled. Her face was turning a deep red, she looked like she was about to burst.

I continued to back away. There has to be a way to escape.

"Please just allow us-"

THERE!

I saw it, a door near the bathroom that could possibly lead me to the outside.

"Hell no!" I screamed shoving Emma away from me.

Suddenly three large men appeared.

"Listen to our orders Coco" Emma snarled. They all circled around me.

"What are you guys? Who do you work for?" I asked, gripping onto my suitcases.

"None of your business!" Emma screamed, she sounded like a dying seal.

Thats it..shes lost it.

I swung my suitcases with one swift move, knocking out Emma and the men.

Im getting outta here!

"How dare you" Emma screamed, she gripped the right side of her face.

I quickly sprinted away from them and pulled open the door.

A bright ray of sunshine blinded me for a moment, but then I quickly surveyed where I was.

There were hills.

Only hills.

No people, no houses, no buildings.

There wasnt even a train station.

In fact, the blue train wasnt on a railroad.

It was floating in midair.

I knew something was up with this train.

I KNEW IT!

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.

It was Emma.

The right side of her face was so swollen and battered up.

Ha! Thats what you get when you mess with Coco Jones.

I pushed Emma away from me.

The train was at least twenty feet, If I jumped, I could probably break a couple of bones.

It was either that, or stay with these freaks on the train.

"Dont leave!" Emma screamed. In a flash, she grabbed my hair.

I cried in pain. It hurt like hell!

"Let go you crazy bitch!" I shoved her away from me as hard as I could.

I hastily threw my three suitcases onto a nearby bush.

Hopefully none of my things broke!

There wasnt any other bush around.

Only the cold, hard ground.

_Ok Coco you can do this!_

I could hear Emma and the men coming closer.

Just jump and start running..

But how should I fall?!

I mean ive watched some movies where people fall, their arms or legs ended up broken.

"Get her!" Emma shouted as they all charged towards me.

You know what?

Fudge it..

"YOLO!" I screamed as I jumped off of the blue train.

As soon as I made contact with the ground, I rolled around and immediatly stood up.

Emma and the men just stared at me, their eyes were wide and their mouths hung didnt run after me or anything.

Did they really not expect me to jump off?

Then I noticed another face staring at me from the window in the bathroom with a similar expression.

It was the stupid old lady.

I stuck my tongue at her.

"Baka!" I heard her scream, she waved her fists around like a maniac. "Modoro!"

I grabbed my bags and started to run,

and run...

and run...

and run...

Until I couldnt run anymore...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey..."

"Wake up..."

"Hey.."

"HEY!"

I felt a pair of firm hands on my shoulders.

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes to find three pairs looking back.

"What the-"

"So shes alive!" A young boy around my age, (sixteen), shouted. He had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and large blue eyes, he was lean with an athletic build. He was also wearing a baby blue haori, the sleeves were trimmed with white mountain stripes.

"Well she didnt look like she was dead in the first place!" A man who looked like he was in his early twenties, with short spiky brown hair and defined muscles scoffed. He was also wearing the baby blue haori.

"Shut up youre the one who thought she was dead!" The boy yelled punching the spiky haired guy on the shoulder.

"No you did shrimp!" Spiky hair punched him back.

"Shinpachi, Heisuke!" Another man, who was tall and muscular, with long dark red hair pulled into a loose pony tail with amber colored snapped. He as well was wearing the blue haori.

"This is no time to be fooling around"

Shinpachi and Heisuke instantly shut up.

I guess this guy doesnt play around...

The red haired man looked at me. He studied me from top to bottom.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice was gentle and kind.

"Y-yeah I hope so." I sheepishly replied. After jumping off of the train and running away, I stopped to rest on a small tree. My body was covered with bruises all over the place, and my hair..

My hair wasnt even straight anymore! It returned to its curly state.

Dammnn this guy was hot, the other two were not so bad either.

Aaghh, whyd it have to go all awol on me now..

"You sure?" He leaned in closer to me.

"Mmmhmm" I replied.

Stupid hair...stupid bruises..

"Then why are you in your underwear?" Heisuke asked.

"W-what!?" I shouted in surprise. I looked down at my clothes.

I wasnt in my underwear..I was still in my shorts and tanktop...

"Im not in my underwear.." I muttered.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did someone hurt you sweet heart?" The red hair whispered into my ear.

OMG..

I could feel my face heating up. He was so close!

"Y-yes" I whispered. "Well not one person, there was like four.."

"Four!" He frowned, and shook his head. "Bastards" He spat.

"I ran away from them" I explained, pointing at my suitcases.

"Good" He smiled. "Here put this on"

He handed me his blue haori.

"Thanks!" I wrapped the fabric around my shoulders.

"Where is your family?" Heisuke asked.

"Not here" I replied. "I was on my way to visiting my great grandmother.."

"Where am I anyways?"

"Youre in Kyoto" Shinpachi beamed.

"The capitol of Japan" Heisuke smiled proudly.

"Kyoto!?" I shouted. "Japan!?"

"Yes..." Heisuke replied, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"B-but the capitol of Japan is Tokyo right?"

"No...I think your confused.." Shinpachi chuckled.

"Hey whats your name?" The red haired suddenly asked.

"CoCo" I answered.

"Coco?" He repeated. His puzzled expression quickly turned into a mischevious grin.

"Y-yeah.."

"Pffftt" Heisuke's face was turning red, so was Shinpachis. They looked like they were trying to hold back a laugh.

"Heh.." The red haired smirked at me.

"Whats so funny?" I frowned. Was it an inside secret?

"Nothing, nothing" He sighed. "My names is Sanosuke"

"Sanosuke.."

"Since you dont have a place to return to, why dont you come with us?"

"Sanosuke.." Heisuke began.

"Its alright, just for a night. Shes been through alot"

"Hmmm" I fidgeted with my hands. I still was confused about everything thats happened. Somehow that blue train has taken me to Kyoto, Japan. And im pretty sure the capitol of Japan wasnt Kyoto..

Also, why was that train floating? Is that the reason why Emma didnt want me to leave or see anything? What were they hiding from me?

"Ughhh.." I groaned. "Maybe Im just dreaming.."

"Poor kid.." I heard Shinpachi whisper.

Sanosuke placed his hands on my shoulders in an effort to calm me down.

"Just come with us, we can help you" He assured me.

"Alright.." I mumbled. Heck it wouldnt matter anyways.

I must be dreaming.

Everything thats happened to me so far...It couldnt be real.

A floating train?

Kyoto the capitol of Japan!?

Three hot guys coming to my rescue!?

No way..I _have_ to be dreaming..

"Here I'll help you with your bags" Heisuke offered.

"No, no I'll do it!" Shinpachi snatched the bags away from him.

"Give it here!" Heisuke punched Shinpachi on the arm.

"Why you little-"

Sansosuke sighed and gestured for me to follow him.

"Thank you" I croaked. I was on the verge of crying.

Sanosuke noticed and ruffled my hair.

"Its alright kiddo"

"Mmm.."I murmered. My head started throb, and everything was a little blurry.

"Hey-" I heard Sanosuke shout, before I heard a faint whooshing noise, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"...raped.."

"Foursome..."

"Great grandmother's house.."

"Delusional.."

"...Coco.."

_What the?_

I woke up in bed sweaty and shaky.

Technically it wasnt a bed..it was a small mat.

I looked around the room I was in. It was very dark. There was a small circular window on the far wall. Other than that, the room was empty. There wasnt any furniture..just my suitcases, and the mat I was sleeping on.

"How do you know shes not lying?" I heard a voice ask.

_Those voices.._

Thats what woke me up.

They were coming from behind the wall.

I quietly stood up and pressed my ear against the wall to hear more.

"Shes not lying Hijikata, you dont trust my judgement?"

It was Sanosuke!

They must be talking about me.

"Did she tell you she was raped?"

Huh!?

"No...but I implied it..she said she was hurt..by four-"

"So, that could mean anything" The Hijikata argued.

I wasnt raped..but Sanosuke thought I was..?

Ohhhhhh~

I guess I didnt explain enough about my situation.

But I didnt want Sanosuke to get chewed out...

If I told them that I was on a floating blue train, they wouldnt believe me..

Nor would they believe that I wasnt in my underwear..

Or that Tokyo was the capitol of Japan!

_Its all a dream..its all dream~_

"We cant have her here, she couldve been a prostitute for all I know.." Hijikata cursed.

Thats my cue..

I quickly backed away from the wall and grabbed my suitcases.

I cant stay here..I have to go back home.

Maybe I can catch another train!

I pushed open the circle window, luckily my bags could fit through.

Then I swiftly slipped out of the window.

It was pitch black outside, I woudnt be able to see anything if it wasnt for the small laterns spread around the place.

And it was also raining..

"Great!" I spat, sprinting across the field.

First I have to find the police!

They should be able to help me.

As I ran across the roads, I noticed that the homes and buildings were so old fashioned..

Definetly not modern japan..

There were a few people on the street, they were wearing yukatas and kimonos.

Ok..so maybe people here dont like to wear pants and shirts..

But a voice in the back of my head was telling me that something was up.

There werent any cars..or any kind of new technology that shouldve been in Japan.

I felt like I was in a museum!

_Ohh crap_

"Excuse me!" I called to a man who was closing up his shop.

"Yes" He turned around to face me, and gawked at my outfit.

"What year is it?"

"Huh?" He mumbled, he was still staring. I crossed my arms over my chest and asked him again.

"What year?"

"1865" He answered.

"1865!" I screeched.

1865!

"Ok am I on some kind of prank show?" I shouted. "This isnt funny"

"N-no!" The man stuttered backing away from me.

"Youre lying!" I screamed. Tears were running down my face. How could the year be 1865? Everything thats happened to me..maybe I wasnt dreaming..

Maybe I was on prank show!

My parents couldve set me up, tricking me into believing that I was to visit my grandmother.

And when I fell asleep, they probably set everything up to look like the 'old' japan.

"There must be cameras around here.."

"What are cameras?!" He croaked.

"You ass hole!" I cried, I picked up my suitcase ready to swing it.

"Get her away from me shes crazy!" He started to scream.

"Coco!" I turned around just as I was about to hit the guy.

It was Heisuke, Shinapachi, Sanosuke and some other men running towards me.

"Shit!" I cursed. When I noticed a smaller body running besides them.

It was the old lady from the train!

"You crazy old bitch!" I screamed when she reached me, "You think this is funny huh?"

"Shut up I told you not to leave the train!" She retorted.

"I dont understand Japanese!" I fumed.

"Youre speaking it right now IDIOT!" She slapped me on the head.

Wait a second..

I could understand what she was saying..

In fact..

I REALLY WAS SPEAKING JAPANESE!

_Ok so maybe Im not on a prank show..._

"You were on the wrong train" She continued, "Youre not meant to be here"

"No duh!" I snapped, "How the hell did I get to Kyoto, Japan in 1865?"

"Youve time traveled.."

_Say what!?_


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you say?" I gasped.  
"I said you have time traveled" She repeated. "Well not exactly time traveled, you have just entered another period in time.."  
"Isnt that the same thing!" I snapped.  
"No!" She sneered, "Time traveling allows you to go back and forth between time, but what you have done is just entered another period in time"  
"This isnt the past or the future. This is just a period in time, currently the year is 1865. The blue train you were on, it allows special people to travel through different periods. But your actions dont affect the future at all, its just a period that you are in"  
"Hmm thats bull shit" I snickered, "Time travelling is not real, thats scifi crap"  
"Believe what you want to believe" she growled. "But be aware that if youre here for too long, you can never leave"  
"Thats what ive been trying to do" I cried.

"If you just stayed your butt on the train-" She began.

"If you just answered my question" I hissed, "Then I would have stayed on there, nobody was telling me anything"

"You annoying brat-"

"Stupid old lady-"

"Alright, alright" A man who looked like he was in mid thirtys, with spiky brown hair interupted our bickering.

"Enough of this, lets go somewhere safe to talk about this"

"Fine" the old lady grumbled as she followed the men.

"Follow us Coco chan" Heisuke insisted.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

I just cant believe this would happen to me..

Why me? Why couldnt I just have a normal summer vacation like other kids?

Now im stuck here in Kyoto, 1865, surrounded by a bunch of people I dont know.

No internet.

No tv.

No malls.

Or arcades..

Nothing!

"Youre just a spoiled brat" The old lady cackled, "Your cant stand living without any technology"

"How is that my fault!" I retorted. "I just need to find that train and get the hell out of here.."

"Ha! You think it will be easy to find it?" She laughed. "Fool, that train only comes once a year, your going to have to wait a while"

Once a year?

_Once a year!_

"No I cant wait for that long" I groaned, my head was starting to hurt. Too much was going on.

"Well thats too bad idiot" The old lady gleamed. She seemed to be enjoying my misery.

"What were you doing on that train?" I asked. If she was on the train, then she must have been time travelling as well..but to where?

"None of your business" She replied.

"Hmm..so youre actually from this time period" I mused. "Sneaky.."

"You little-"

"Can you guys please stop" The spiky haired guy pleaded. He looked exhausted, and not in the mood to be dealing with us.

"Umm Coco chan" Heisuke began, trying to distract me from talking with the old lady.

"Hmm" I wasnt really in the mood right now. I mean how would you feel if you were in the middle of this?

"Whats it like in your world?"

I looked at Heisuke, he did look like he was genuinly curious.

"Well..the opposite of this" I answered. I pulled out my cellphone to give him an idea.

"This is a _cellphone_." "SELL FOONEE"

"Cellphone" Heisuke repeated.

"Yep, we use it for communication. With this thing I can call or message anyone from any where in the world"

"Amazing!" Shinpachi and Heisuke were awed.

"Yeah.."

Wait a second!

I quickly dialed my home number.

Someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" I screamed, jumping up and down happily, "Omg you would not believe what just happened to me-"

"Coco?! Why the hell are you calling this late?" She shouted.

"But-"

"Its two in the morning!"

"Listen-"

"Stop playing around and go back to bed!"

"Mom listen!" I shouted, seriously parents can be so annoying sometimes..

"I am in Kyoto, Japan right now and guess what the year is.."

She didnt say anything.

"1865!"

Still no reply.

"Mom.."

"Are you on drugs Coco?"

I ended the phone call.

What was the point, she wouldnt believe me anyways.

"So that is how a cellphone works.." Shinpachi and Heisuke applauded.

The old lady stared at me. Her face was filled with bewilderment.

"Pity" was all she said.

_Whats that supposed to mean?_

I shrugged and kept walking.

"Tell us more!" Shinpachi and Heisuke asked, eager to hear more about this special world I come from.

"Ok...lets start with..

...the toilet!"


	7. Chapter 7

When we finally reached the headquarters, I told Shinpachi and Heisuke everything I knew about my 'world'.  
About the different technologies we had, different cultures, entertainment, all that crap.  
The other guys were also listening in, everyonce in a while they'd interupt, asking questions.  
In return, they told me about their 'world'. What to do and not to do.

Kimonos and Yukatas..CHECK!

Address others with honorifics...CHECK!

Geisha are not prostitues...CHECK!

"So Coco, what was it that brought you here?" Sanosuke asked.

"A train" I answered, "It goes choo choo! Well the old ones did..."

"Choo choo!" Heisuke repeated, "Bwahahaha thats even funnier than 'Coco!'"

"Whats so funny about my name?" I pouted.

"Nothing" Heisuke grinned elbowing Shinpachi.

"I saw that..."

Sanosuke chuckled as he ruffled my hair.

"I think im going to call you that from now on.."

I laughed, Sanosuke was so cute. That smile of his could make any girl swoon.

And It was nice talking with them, It helped me to forget about whats happend.

"Alright, you guys can rest now" Kondo instructed, "But Coco, Hijikata, Sanan and..."

"Suzu" The stupid old lady finished.

"Yes Suzu, will talk about Cocos situation"

I didnt want to see Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sanosuke go. And this Hijikata guy, I didnt like.

_I remember him thinking that I was some prostitute..._

Plus seemed to have an attitude problem.

The guy with the glasses named Sanan..he was wierd.

I dont know why I thought that, but thats just me..

"See you later Coco" Heisuke waved goodbye.

"Bye" I waved back, sad to see them go.

"We have some important things to discuss" Suzu grumled pushing past me.

The way she said it made me shiver a little.

I thought we already discussed everything..I just so happened to board a train I wasnt supposed to.

Right?

We sat in a large common room, Kondo-the man with the spiky brown hair sat in the center, with Hijikata and Sanan at his sides.

Suzu sat in front of them.

I was not about to sit next to her.

"Please sit Coco chan" Kondo smiled gesturing at the spot beside Suzu.

I sighed and sat besides her.

"Ok a recap of whats happened.." Kondo asked.

"I took a blue train..which transported me here. And the train only comes once a year. It allows people to travel to different time periods" I explained.

"But only certain people" Sanan noted.

"Yes..there are many trains that are able to take people to different places for different reasons. These arent ordinary trains" Suzu described.

"They are only meant for people in comas, the dead, or transportation to a time period for the sick"

I looked at Suzu, she was still wearing the same black kimono and her silver hair was still tied into a neat bun.

But one thing I noticed now that I hadnt before, was how frail and sickly she looked.

"So your the sick.." I guessed.

"Yes" She answered. "Not just an ordinary sickness, a deadly one"

She looked down at her lap, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hmm, then what about me.."

"The blue train is for transportaion for the sick." Suzu continued.

"The red for comas, and black for dead"

"You werent supposed to be on the blue train.." She whispered staring into my eyes.

"Exactly" I nodded.

It was just a mistake.

Just a coincedence that I got on to that train.

"I overheard the attendants talking about you.." Suzu looked at me, the same tearful expression she had when I awoke her from her slumber on the train.

"I was on the wrong train" I choked, "Thats all"

"You were supposed to be on the black one"

No...

"Your train crashed on your way to great grandmothers..you died"

"Impossible-"

"Its true, your spirit escaped, it was supposed to board the black train"

"Thats not true..I saw my parents before I left, my mom-"

"That was all imagination"

"I just called my mom-"

"That was as well.."

No...

"Youre lying" I laughed bitterly. "I dont remember any of that"

"You soon will" she muttered.

"The train crashed and fell into a sink hole"

"Yeah sure.." I muttered.

"Your body is underneath some rubble right now.."

"Mmmhmm"

"You died immediatly.."

"Whatever you say old lady.."

"Dont believe me, it doesnt matter" She retorted.

"But you were given another chance"

I looked up surprised.

"Somehow you escaped"

"Its up to you to recover your body and live...or board the black train"

**Ok so im gonna explain whats going on for those of you who are confused!**

**1.) Coco was on a train ride to her great grandmothers house..**

**2.) It crashed! And Coco dies.**

**3.) But-somehow Cocos spirit escapes..**

**4.) She imagines herself back at home with her family.. (chapter one)**

**5.) And boards the blue train..the WRONG train**

**6.) Now Coco has a second chance!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Lets play a game!" I giggled, twirling around in my sparkly pink dress.

The skies were a dazziling bright blue, here in Cocoville.

I decided to leave the confinements of my castle and play a game of tag with my handsome guards.

"Come and get me!" I sang skipping around the valley.

"Get the princess!" One of my guards shouted.

The men started to run after me as I continued to prance around.

"La la la la~" I sang, teasing them.

"You can never catch me!"

But of course they could.

They could if they wanted to,

but my loyal gaurds were such gentleman.

Thats what I loved about them.

I continued to run around, teasing them until I was breathless.

"Princess, are you alright?" One of my guards asked.

I looked at him, his red hair swirled around his face as the breeze whooshed by.

Hmm..thats odd for some reason he looked exactly like..

"Sanosuke!" I gasped.

"Yes princess?" He brought his face closer to mine, his eyebrows furried in concern.

"What are you doing here..? Your one of my loyal gaurds!?"

"Why yes ofcourse!" He chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Choo choo.."

I smiled. Sanosuke and I were going to have alot of fun here...hehe

"Mmm..princess your lips look so inviting.." He murmerd.

"Ehh?" I gasped as he began to come closer and closer..

"Will you allow me..?"

"Y-yes of course!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his shoulder.

_Kiss me!_

"Oh so you wanted it badly as well?" He whispered as his lips grazed my lips.

Ohh miiii friiiggiiin gooossshhh

"Aaahhh!" I heard one of my guards scream in agony.

"Whats the matter?" I shouted, who dares interupt my moment with Sanosuke?!

"The light!" Another one of my guards shouted.

Then I saw it, blinding white light illuminated from the skies, causing all of us to cringe in discomfort.

"I cant see!"

"Me either!"

"Wheres the princess!?"

_"Its time to wakeup..."_

Hey wheres that voice coming from?!

"Choo choo.."

I looked at Sanosuke, his face was slowly fading away.

"Sanosuke!" I cried, "We never got to-"

But it was too late, my loyal gaurds and the kingdom of Cocoville vanished as the rays of light seized my passionate delusions.

_"I said wake up!"_

I felt a tug at my blanket, it was being pulled off!

"Noooo!" I groaned, pulling myslef into a fetal position.

"Wake up" The voice repeated, "Or ill throw water on you.."

Aughhh.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw that it was Hijikata.

Ofcourse...

"Hey you ruined my dream.." I mumbled.

"I dont care about your stupid fantasies, we have to go somewhere. Get ready NOW"

"But-"

"You have fifteen minutes"

He closed the door to my room and left me to get dressed.

I sighed and got up.

After what happened yesterday, Kondou san thought that It would be a good idea for me to stay at the Shinsengumi headquaters.

Id have to wait for a whole year until the blue train can come. Thats the first thing id have to do, after that id have to search for my body..Sizu told me that a man named Yamapi should be able to help me when I get to that part.

I was given another chance...

But I was still in shock.

"Everything happens for a reason" Suzu told me "Youre here for a reason"

But what reason?

"Morinng Choo Choo!" Shinpachi greated me as I exited out of the room.

"Hey" I mumbled. I hadnt slept at all last night and I was still in a grouchy mood about my situation.

I was wearing silky black harem pants and a loose tshirt with splatter panters on it. I pulled my curly hair into a pixi bun.

Even though there were a bunch of hot guys present, I wasnt in the mood to be all dressy.

Besides I dont know how people in 1865 Kyoto will react to mini skirts and tank tops.

Actually i have a pretty good idea..

Shinpachi led me out to the front of the headquartes, Sanosuke was there with another man.

"Thats Hajime Saitou" Shinpachi said.

The man had long indigo colored hair that hid the right side of his face and was loosely into a side ponytail. His eyes were a deep blue color, and he wore a black kimono with a long scarf. He looked to be around his early twenties

"He seems..quiet..."

"Mmm..more reserved" Shinpachi laughed.

"Hey Choo Choo" Sanosuke smiled when we reached them.

"H-hey!" I blushed, remembering about my dream that he was in.

_Damn you Hijikata..I was so close.._

"So where are we headed" I asked him.

"Were supposed to be escorting you to Suzus place, she wants to talk some more"

"Mmmm" I didnt want to see Suzu anymore..that stupid old lady.

"So is it just you guys?"

"No Hijikatas coming with us too" Shinpachi replied.

Man...

"Im here" I turned around to see Hijikata walkin towards us.

His eyes scanned my outfit.

"Your clothes are strange" He murmered.

"No its not!"

"Here" He handed me a sack with coins in it. "Buy yourself some kimonos..you look suspicious"

"Whatever" I mumbled, I was fine with my own clothes..but Suzu did say that the incident that happened to me had to be kept a secret.

We began walking towards Suzu's place. It was early in the morning, some people were out setting up their shops or just cleaning their house.

One lady was sitting besides a well, using the water to wash the dishes.

_'Wash the dishes'_

I closed my eyes, grimacing from the memories I had with my family.

Now I kind of missed my mom telling me to wash the dishes...

"Choo choo" Sanosuke tapped my shoulder, I looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"You ok?" His eyes were filled with worry, Im pretty sure he heard about my situation..and probably the others as well.

I was a walking spirit...

Without a vessel...

"Yeah just thinking" I replied, I cant stay moody like this forever..

I have to take advantage of my sitiation.

I mean come on Coco!

Even though your body is lost somewhere underneath some rubble and you have to find it unless your dead forever doesnt mean you cant enjoy a bunch of hot guys surrounding you.

...right?

"Hey Sanosuke, do you have a girl friend?" I asked.

He seemed takin a back from the question, but then grinned.

"Well I _had _a few.." He replied.

"More like twenty.." Shinpachi snickered.

"Shut up" Sanosuke playfully slapped Shinpachi on the head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious" I chuckled.

He was single...

YES!

"What are you grinning about?" Sanosuke teased.

"Ohhhhh I see now!" Shinpachi beamed. "I think Choo Choo here has a crush on someone.."

"No i dont!" I laughed, playfully shoving him.

Shinpachi you idiot...

Sanosuke smiled brightly.

"Have you ever had any boyfriends?"

"Mmm a few.." I smiled back.

More like none..

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Uh..how old are _you_?" I repeated.

If he thought I was too young for him..then maybe he wouldnt be interested in me.

"Twenty three" He replied.

Damn it!

Ok a sixteen year old dating a twenty three year old..

We were only seven years apart..

Besides I was a spirit!

There was a 50/50 chance that id be able to find my body.

...

You know what they say..

**You only live once!**

But i kind of lived twice..so...

"Im nineteen" I lied,

"So were only four years apart"

"Yeah.." Sanosuke smiled thoughtfully.

"Hey Choo Choo.." Sanosuke began, he was staring at my lips lustfully.

Just like my dream!

"Y-yes?!"

"How about we-"

"Were here!" Hijikatas stern voice interupted.

_He did it again! _

Why does he keep interupting my moment with Sanosuke?

"Damn you..." I growled as we entered Suzus house. It was relatively large. There was a woman sitting at the center room waiting for us.

"Welcome" The young women greeted. Her hair was tied into a tight bun, similar to Suzu's and she was wearing a bright yellow kimono. She had large brown eyes, and silky black hair.

"Please take a seat, my grandmother will greet you shortly"

We sat on some mats around a small table, where the woman served us some tea.

"My name is Makota" The woman chirped as she poured the tea.

"My name is Hijikata, vice captain of the shinsengumi, and this here is Sanosuke, Shinpachi, and Saitou, also captains"

I had no idea they were captains...

Hmm so they were hot AND strong.

_Perfect._

"You must be Coco" Makota smiled. "You have really nice hair..and your eyes are very pretty"

I beamed, "Thanks! I get that alot hehe"

Hijikata snickered.

Bastard...

Makota giggled, "Grandmother did say you were a goofy one"

"A goofy one...?"

"She told us about how you woke her up on the train" Makota continued,

Oh...

"And about your situation, well try to help you the best we can" Makota stood up and dismissed herself from the room.

The way she said that last part was a little strange..

As if it was forced.

Makota returned with Suzu and another woman.

"Good morning!" She bowed to the men, and they did the same.

I was still sitting on the floor cross legged.

"Dont you know how to show respect to your elders?" She growled as she took her seat.

"Uh...I have no idea what you guys are doing.."

"Learn manners!" She spat.

"You know what-"

"Umm grandmother!" Makota interupted, "We dont have time for this bickering.."

"Your right, we have something very important to discuss.."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do we have to discuss about?" I asked.

"Well first we have to lay down some rules for you" Suzu hissed.

"Why do I need rules!?"

"Because its very important that nobody else finds out about your situation!" She snapped

"The trains are only meant for specific people that fit into that category, and to travel from one train to another is not allowed. Its actually against the law"

"The blue train is for transportaion for the sick, to be able to travel to different periods in time" Suzu continued.

"The red for people in comas,where they can rest and be taken to their fantasies or dreams"

"And the black is for the dead, where they are taken to either heaven or hell"

"Since you somehow boarded the wrong train, and got on to the blue one, youve already broken a rule-"

"Thats never happend before, as far as I know..you got lucky"

"But now, if you break any more rules..such as tell someone about what happened to you, something grave will happen to you"

"Who the hell in their right mind would believe me anyways!?"

"There are some people who know a little about the trains!" Suzu snapped.

"Theyve been trying to get their hands on someone whos been on them-well the blue one and the red ones..but they have failed"

"So wait, there are some people who know about the trains already?"

"Yes, I dont know what they really want, but I have an idea. They want to control a train. They have tried many times,but have failed. First the blue trains arent available for 'every' sick person, and the red trains arent available for 'every' person in a coma. But the black trains are available for every one though."

"The trains are invisible to the naked eye"

"And the red and blue ones are only available for "special" people"

Oh..

"Its very difficult to find a person who would remember boarding the train in the first place..most people would just think that they were dreaming or forget about the whole experience at all"

"Then how do you still remember? And how come none of those people are after you! And how do you know so much about all this?"

"Thats none of your busniess, just know that you have to keep quiet about what happened to you..and to me"

"I dont want to tell you everything" She continued. "Just be aware that there are dangerouse people out there and dont tell anyone about what happend!"

"Fine" I mumbled. Sheesh~ They were treating me like I was some stupid kid.

"Good, now I would like to speak with the captains, youre dismissed"

Happy to get out of there, I quickly stood up and left the room.

"Whew!" I yawned and walked away from the house and into the streets where there were many kids running around and merchants selling goods.

People were staring at my clothes. One lady shielded her daughters eyes from me.

Come on, I have clothes on!

"Excuse me, where can I buy some kimonos?" I asked a lady selling fruit.

"If you walk far to your left, youll see a small shop where they sell kimonos" She answered, eyeing me suspicously.

"Thanks" I quickly walked in that direction and found the store in no time.

Time to go shopping!

"Hello" I greeted as I stepped inside.

"Welcome!" Three young women greeted.

They were all wearing pretty kimonos, one was wearing a purple one, the other was wearing a green one and the last was wearing a blue one. The kimonos had beautiful patterns on them.

The shop had kimonos lined all across the walls. There were vairous fabrics on shelfs and hair accessoires as well.

"I want to buy some kimonos" I explained.

"Ok go ahead and pick some out" The girl with the purple kimono gestured to the walls.

I walked over to the walls, and picked out ten kimonos.

"Wow!" The girl with the green kimono gasped. "You must be wealthy..."

"Uh...no Im not" I smiled sheepishly. I could tell that the kimonos I picked were pretty fancy, I remember learning in history class that usually based on peoples clothing, you could tell the "class" the person belonged to. Hijikata just gave me all this money, I dont even know how much its worth, but I cant just buy one kimono can I? Im a girl!

"Thats the first time thats ever happend here" The girl with the blue kimono laughed, "Well give you a discount, and you can get two more kimonos for free"

FOR FREE!?

"Thanks!" I cheered, running over to the walls and picking out two more kimonos. I also bought some hair accesorries.

"Oooh youre going to be so pretty!" The girl in the green kimono cooed, I learned that her name was Midori.

"How about we dress you up right now" Blue kimono (aka Harumi) giggled.

"Sure" I replied. I followed her into the dressing room and allowed them to put an orange kimono with white flowers on it. The pulled my hair up and decorated it with the accesories.

I looked into the mirror and smiled brightly.

"I look so cool!" I laughed.

The other girls giggled.

"You should probably buy some normal kimonos, you know for work, since all the kimonos you bought were fancy"

I agreed, and bought seven plain kimonos, with a solid color on them and no patterns.

In all I bought nineteen kimonos and hair accessories.

"Oh yeaah" I sang, I went all out today. I love shopping!

I said goodbye to the girls, and walked back to Suzus house.

"Where have you been?"Hijikata demanded when I returned.

"I bought some kimonos!" I quipped. Seriously, he always has an attitude problem..

"You look really pretty Choo Choo!" Shinpachi whooped.

"I know right!" I winked and twirled around in my dress.

"Well at least now you look decent" Hijikata murmered.

_Decent?_

"Decent!" I stammered, "I look more than 'decent'!"

"Thats no way to talk to a lady Captain" Sanosuke grinned, "You look lovely Choo Choo"

"Thank you!" I chirped, "Now maybe people wont stare at me.."

"I doubt that.." Hijikata mused.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Its that hair of yours that draws people's attention"

I grabbed my head and started to pat down my hair.

Damn it! It was all over the place. After I left the shop, i took my hair out of its bun and forgot to put it back in.

I mustve looked like a lion!

"Aww mann" I groaned. I quickly pulled out a mirror and tried my best to put it back into a decent ponytail.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi started to laugh.

"We have to go back to headquarters" Hijikata grumbled.

I followed them back to the headquarters, the whole time patting down my crazy hair.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Choo Choo, are you going to eat your food?" Shinpachi asked, eyeing my plate.

"Uh yeah of course" I frowned pulling my plate closer to me.

"You havent touched a thing" He whined.

I looked down at my plate.

Rice with some fish and vegetables.

I sighed, and began to mix my food around with my chopsticks.

A man named Inoue, invited me to sit and eat dinner with them. At first Hijikata protested, but then decided that it was better to keep watch on me..

"You shouldnt play with your food, its rude" Saito murmured.

"S-sorry" I whispered. It felt so tense sitting here with them. Except for Sanosuke, Shinpachi and Heisuke, I wasnt comfortable around the other guys.

Plus I was the only girl here!

"Ugh how the hell am I supposed to use these chopsticks?" I groaned.

Sanosuke must have heard me because he started to laugh.

"You dont use chopsticks where you come from?" Heisuke asked, his eyes were wide with curiosity.

_Heisudke heard me too.._

"Uh..well some people do, but I never learned how"

"Ill teach you!" Heisuke offered.

I handed the chopsticks to him.

"Ok!" He smiled brightly, "So you take this one here" he pointed at one of the chopsticks, "Then this one here..and you hold it like this. Then you eat!"

...

"Now your turn!"

"Whaaa..." I took the chopsticks from him.

I had no idea what he just did right now!

"Hmph, I think she still doesnt get it" A man named Okita smirked at me.

I glowered back at him. This guy...he was even worse than Hijikata!

I mean Hijikata was a total ass, but Okita...he was the KING of asses!

I didnt know he was like that, until after I returned from Suzus house. He saw me, and said 'Wow what a beautiful girl! Your hair is so magnificent and angelic, how did you style it like so?"

Ok I am _really_ sensitive about my hair..

I already know my hair is hideous and can get pretty wild, but he had no right to insult me like that!

"You want me to show you again?" Heisuke asked.

"S-sure" I smiled, graciously handing over my chopsticks to him.

"Ok, so you hold it like this.." He placed the chopsticks in my hands and put his hand over mine to help.

His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my neck.

I became so distracted by how close Heisuke was to me, that I wasnt even paying attention to the chopstick lesson.

"There, now you try!"

Oh crap.

Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap-

"Ahaahaha!" I laughed, "You know what, I dont think that Im hungry anymore"

"What!?"

"Ha! Shes lying" Okita snickered, "She still doesnt know how to use chopsticks"

"Thats not true!" I protested.

"Then EAT" He challenged.

I DONT WANNAA!

"Fine" I croaked.

"Its ok if you still dont know how to.." Heisuke whispered into my ear.

That sent shivers down my body.

Agh! Heisuke dont come so close to me, it tickles.

"I can do this!"

"Dont hurt youself" Okita chuckled.

_Ill show him_

I grabbed my chopstick and stabbed it into my fish on my plate.

"Ha! Thats how its done! SON!"

Sanosuke and Shinpachi started to laugh.

The others were giving me strange stares.

"What did you just say?" Heisuke giggled.

"Ah..nothing"

"Pathetic.." Okita sneered.

I stood up and gave Shinpachi my food, "Im tired, good night"

"Oh Choo Choo-" Heisuke called for me, but I kept walking.

I know I might sound like a drama queen, but its not because of Okitas teasing that I left.

I just felt so awkward around them.

These guys were all so handsome and attractive, and look at me! The girl with the crazy lion hair! I just felt like I didnt belong..

I felt so pressured, Ive never been confident about my looks. I know that I shouldnt care..but thats just me, I worry over the dumbest things.

I quickly walked into the room that I was staying in and slid the door shut.

...

I have too pee..

I stood up and ran over to the bathroom.

When I was done, I started to walk back to my bedroom, but noticed that the door to somebodys room was open.

I took a peek, and notiched that it was Hijikata working on some papers.

"I see you" He spoke. His back was to me, how could he know that I was there?

"Uh sorry" I mumbled, and started to walk away.

"Come in, I have something to tell you"

Man...

I walked into the room. There were a few lit lanterns spread around the room. He was sitting on a mat, in front of him a small table with papers all over it.

He was hunched over the papers, his hair wasnt in a ponytail anymore, it was long, and glided down his back.

I wish I had hair like that..

"Why did you leave like that?" He spoke, his voice was low, and he was still working on the papers as he spoke.

"I was tired" I answered.

"Hmm.."

"Why arent you wearing your kimonos?"

I looked down at my pajamas. A tank top and pink sweats.

"I only wear them in the day" I replied, as I adjusted the tank top.

"You know you are the only female here.."

_Im fully aware of that._

"Yes sir" I replied.

"You might have worn that where you come from..but here that is very revealing.."

Sheesh. Well the tanktop was kind of low and pretty tight..

"Sorry" I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"I just dont want you to get hurt my a man" He continued.

GASP! _Hijikata cared?_

"T-thanks for your concern!" I smiled.

"It would be troublesome to deal with, plus were very busy and dont have any time for that"

...okaayy never mind Hijikata was still an ass.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Yes youre the Shinsengumi" I answerd.

"And what exaclty is the Shinsengumi?"

"I dont know..ninjas?"

Hijikata stopped writing, and glared at me.

"What did you just say?"He hissed.

"I-I said you guys are really handsome and strong!"

He rolled his eyes at me and continued his writng.

"The Shinsengumi are not Ninjas, we are samurai. I dont think it matters if we tell you about our history and who we exactly are since you'll only be here temporary, but be aware that we do have enemies. And we _fight _for a cause. Your actions could affect us, so dont get in the way."

"Yes sir" I shuddered. Hijikata could be really scary..

"Hmm" He sighed and streched his back. "My back aches.."

"Oh! I could give you a massage if you like" I stood up and walked over to him.

"Now why would you do that?" He questioned.

_To get on your good side.._

"Because I want to be of service to you"

"Do as you please" He responded.

I placed my hands on his back. He shut his eyes. I began to work my way up and down his back, pressing on his muscles. They were so stiff. After about half an hour, I was done.

"Did I do a good job?" I asked.

"What the-"

He was fast asleep! His eyes were shut, and he was breathing in deeply.

"My job here is done" I smiled and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn, I didnt finish my work from yesterday..."

"Whats the matter Hijikata?" I asked.

Hjikata and Sannan were walking me to some place, I dont remember where, but as Hijikata put it, "I was being lazy and had too much free time to do absolutely nothing"

"Your massage made me fall asleep" He grumbled.

"I-isnt that good!?"

"No! I had..I have lots of work to do"

So much for getting on his good side...

"Sorry"

"Mmhmm" He replied. "Do you know a man named Yamapi?"

"I think Suzu mentioned him before..about helping me"

"Yes. He has been a great help to the Shinsengumi" He continued. "Since hes always working, he isnt able to help care for his home"

"Thats where youre taking me to? To help out?"

"Yes"

NOOOOOOO!

"Cant I just help you guys out?" I groaned.

"No" he glowered, "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"But I dont-"

"Were doing this because we owe alot to Yamapi" Sannan added. "Besides, you're in debt to us..after all, we did take you in"

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled.

Its not like I was being "selfish" or anything, I just didnt want to work...

It took us half an hour to reach Yamapi's place. It was located far into the woods.

I never understood why people would want to live so far away from others.

Wouldnt it get lonely?

"Were here" Hijikata announced.

"Finally!" I moaned. It was so humid, there were mosqitous all over the place.

"Look at my arms, theyre all red and splotchy!"

"Stop being a baby" Hijikata sighed.

A baby!?

"I-im not a baby!"

"Good Morning!" An old lady greeted us, as we entered the house...well I guess you could call it a mansion..

IT WAS HUGE!

The house was at least 20,000 square feet.

Yamapis family must have been pretty important to live in luxary like this..

"Nice to meet you Coco" The old woman smiled, she looked to be in her mid 50s. "My name is Chou"

"Dont cause any trouble for Chou" Hijikata warned before he left.

"Y-yes sir!"

"Ill have someone pick you up when youre done.."

"Ok, see you later"

It was surprisingly kind of sad to see Hijikata go.

"Lets get to work" Chou chirped.

I mopped the floor, swept it, polished the dishes, cleaned the laundry, cooked the food and alot of other things.

By the time I was done, it was four in the afternoon!

This is even worse than what my mom made me do...

"Where is the rest of your family?" I asked as we set the dinner. A multicourse meal called 'Kaeseki'.

"Theyll be here shortly. I have two sons, and one daughter. One of my sons is married, and has two daughters"

The rest of the family finally came and Chou introduced them to me.

"This is my husband Hideki, and my eldest son Kei and his wife Ren, and their two daughters Yasu and Yoko, and my other son Yamapi, and my daughter Iwa"

"Hi" I introduced myself, "My name is Coco, Ill be helping out around here" Hideki, like Chou had graying hair. Kei had short spiky black hair and tan skin. He was also lean and tall. His wife Ren was short and petite. Their twin daughters were adorable and had their fathers tan skin and mothers petite shape.

Yamapi looked to be around Sanosukes age, he had brown hair tied into a loose ponytail at the back, and tan skin like his older brother. Their daughter, whos name was Iwa, was frowning at me.

I could tell we werent going to get along already.

"So i hear your a foreigner" She mused, "How come youre so good in japanese then?"

Crap.

I couldnt just tell her that the ability to speak japanese fluently just came to me when I arrived in Kyoto.

"I had japanese friends..." I lied.

"Really? You knew japanese people in the west?!"

"Y-yeah..my father had some friends.."

"Oh..then you must be rich, because most people in Japan cant afford to travel all the way there"

"N-no im not rich"

"Then what are you doing here exactly?"

"Iwa stop being rude and sit down and eat" Chou scolded.

"Hmph!" Iwa sat down and we all began to eat.

It was awkward, I could only eat the fish and vegtables because that was the only thing I could use to pick up my chopsticks. I left the rice alone.

After I was done eating, I left. Chou reminded me that someone would pick me up, but I said I was fine and wouldnt need any help.

I found my way around town, and walked around bored. I didnt want to go to the Shinsengumi immdiatly, then Hijikata would make me do some work...

"Why hello there" A dirty man said, stopping me in my tracks. "Would you like to buy a bracelet?"

"No thanks" I smiled politely and kept walking.

"You look like you could afford one, please buy one!"

"Sorry,I dont have any money on me"

'Selfish bitch!" The man spat.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You rich folks think that youre better than anyone else!"

Im not even rich!

"Get away from me asshole" I hissed.

"I hate you people" The man growled, "You deserve to die!"

Uh oh..

The man brought out a small knife from his pocket and charged at me.

I screamed and backed away, but as I did, I suddenly tripped over a large rock and fell down, face first.

The man hovered over me, then brought down the knife to my chest.

I felt a seering pain. The knife had sharp and ragged ridges, and when he pulled it out, I could feel it tearing at my ligiments and muscle.

I struggled to breath and then blacked out.

"Hey you ok?"

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at a young man with shoulder lenght wavy green hair and emerald color eyes.

He was hot!

"W-who are you?" I sputtered.

"My name is Kaede" He smiled, "I found you on the ground, with blood all over you"

Oh yeah!

I felt my chest. There were bandaged over it.

Im pretty sure I should have died from that...

"I think you were grazed by a knife" He continued.

I definetly was not grazed, that knife was plunged into my chest.

Wait a second...

I was techincally dead already.

Like Suzu said, my body is somewhere in rubble.

"I-i-i.."

"Huh?" Kaede brought his face closer to mine.

IM INVINSIBLE!

"Omigosh this is so cool!" I screamed.

"Okay.." Kaede chuckled, "Did you hit your head too?"

"Ah..never mind"

"Whats your name again?" He asked.

"My name is Coco"

"Ah, Coco.." Kaede smiled at the name, as if it brought a happy memory to him "You can stay here for as long as you like"

"Thanks!"

"Ill come back with some tea, just rest ok?"

"Okay"

I looked around the room I was in. It was very large, and decorated with beautiful scrolls and flowers.

Kaede must have been loaded.

Maybe the part of Kyoto I was walking around in was very wealthy..

That would explain why the man thought I was being selfish.

But still, he shouldnt have stabbed me like that!

"Im back" Kaede entered the room with cups and a tea kettle.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked as he poured me a cup of green tea.

"No, I live here with...friends"

"Oh.."

"They are on a trip now, so were all alone"

All alone...

I blushed finally realizing that Kaede saw my chest.

How embarrasing...

"Youve got a nice house.." I commented.

"Ah..yes, its beautiful. It belongs to my friends family"

I thanked Kaede for the tea and quickly drunk it up.

"Sorry Kaede, but I have to get back home..like right now"

"Oh..you have to leave so soon?" He frowned.

He was so cute!

"Y-yeah..my..brother...is very strict and wants me home as soon as possible" I lied,"But we could meet up some other time!"

"Yeah, we should" Kaede smiled and helped me out of the house.

"You sure you dont need an escort? Its pretty late.."

"No its fine!" Its probably better that no ones knows my realtions with the Shinsengumi.

"Alright, see you later Coco"

"Bye Kaede.."

Firm hands shook me, and i awoke to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

"Are you alright?"

It was Saitou.

"Huh?"

I looked around my surrouding. I was in the middle of the woods and it seemed to be late in the night.

"Where am i?!' I stood up ad noticed that my kimono wasnt even on my fully. It was half way open and my bandaged chest was showing.

I turned a deep red, and started to fix my kimono.

Saitoi turned away.

"How did I get here?"I groaned.

"I think you passed out" Saitou guessed.

"Great.."I mumbled.

"Probably because of your injury, tell me what happened"

"Uh..some guy attacked me..with a knife"

"Is that all?"

"And another guy bangaged me up, and gave me some tea. After that I left his house and started to walk back home"

"You probably lost alot of blood" he mumbled.

"What time is it now?"

"Its ten pm"

Whoa...

"Hijikata sent me to pick you up from Chous, but she said you had already left. So i looked around for you and found you here"

"You looked for me for that long!?"

"...yes"

"Omigod Saitou, youre so kind!"

"...thankyou..."

"Youre such a gentleman" I continued,

"..."

"The world needs more guys like you!"

"This is the first time a man has searched for you?"

"Uh..well what I meant was, what you did was very..loyal!

"Oh.."

"Most people would have just walked back home and waited, but you kept on looking because you sensed that something was wrong yes?"

"..yes"

I smiled brightly and pulled myslef up.

So Saitou wasnt such a bad guy after all.

"You give me too much praise" He mumbled. I could see him blushing.

Omigosh he was blushing!

How cute!

"Ill carry you" Saitou whisked me up and we began our journey back to the headquarters.

My happy moment was destroyed as soon as I got home...

"Are you fucking stupid!?"

Shit!

"Language Hijikata.." Kondo mumbled.

"Who wanderes into the woods alone?!"

"I-i uh..."

"When you obviously was injured"

"Um.."

"You should have waited at Chous place"

When we returemed to the headquartes, Hijikata already seemed to be in a bad mood.

Now we were in a room, with him, Saito and Kondo.

He was shouting so loud, im pretty sure every member of the shinsengumi could hear him.

"S-sorry.." I mumbled.

"We dont even have to have you stay here" he continued, "You could he in the streets for all i care"

Meanie..

"You should be grateful, but nooo you go around causing trouble, while were here fighitng battles"

"Ok sorry i wasnt really aware of this" I grumbled.

"Werent aware of this!" He shouted.

"Maybe if you arent wandering arund, youll see that our men have been fighting"

"Ive been working too!"

"Dont talk back to me!" He snapped.

Bitch! Hijikata was a mother-

"Your under house arrest"

"House aresst!?"

"You cant go anywhere"

"But-"

"For a month"

"Thats not fair it wasnt my fault!"

"Learn responsibility, you cant go anywhere but Chous place to help out"

"That house is full of people! Why the hell does she need me anyways?"

Hijikatas face turned red, and I was afraid he was going to spew out and hit me.

"Fine" I mumbled walking out of there and into my room.

I was about to cry, he really humiliated me,and in front of everyone.

I shut the door to my room, and closed my eyes.

I heard a soft knock at the door.

It was Inoue.

"Yes?" I moaned opening the door.

"Its time for dinner" he smiled awkwardly, probably because he heard Hijikata chewing me out.

"I dont wanna eat"

"Hijikata says so..."

When I sat in the room, I avoided making eye contact with the others.

Especially Hijikata.

"Hey Choo Choo" Heisuke greeted.

"Mmm" I replied sitting besides him.

I noticed that he had bandges all over his body. So did the others.

"You ok..?"

"Yeah" he chuckled, "Just a little sore"

"Want a massage?"

"Ha, stop flirting with him" Okita snickerd.

"I wasnt flirting!"

They mustve been in a battle..

Wow, now I know why Hijikata was so pissed. They were all battered up!

We all sat in silence eating our food when suddenly a song interupted our thoughts.

"Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-ife~"

Hey thats my ringtone!

I pulled my phone from my pocket and relaized that i accidently pressed on 'tones'

Nobody called me...

Of course they wouldnt..

"What was that?" Shinpachi asked. They all seemed stunned.

"...Rihanna..."

"Who?"

"Shes a singer..where i come from.."

"Thats strange.."

"You guys never heard of music like this!?"

"No.."

...

"Omg i have so much to show you then! My ipod is full of music!"

I pulled out my ipod and started to play Shinees Sherlock.

"Oh Im curious yeah! So jee so neega!"

"Wow, its very interesting" Heisuke murmured.

"Turn that racket off" Hijikata snapped.

"Its not racktet, its Shinee!"

"I dont care who they are, just turn it off or ill chuck that thing down a river"

"Fine.." I grumbled, putting my ipod away, "Ill show you later..."

Hijikata was really pissing me off, I could tell he was an ass when I first met him, but damn did he really have to be so scary?

"Hes just in a bad mood.." Shinpachi whispered into my ear.

"Hmph thats no way to talk to a lady" I whispered, loud enough for Hijikata to hear.

"Dont press me.." He growled.

Okay..backing away..

After I was done eating, I went back to my room and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

For the next couple of weeks, I had to work at Chous place cleaning up, and dealing with annoying Iwa. She enjoyed teasing me and causing me trouble. She thought that I would be afraid of her, but her "bullying" didnt scare me, it was just troublesome.

The Shinsengumi were busy fighting, I dont know what exactly or why, and I didnt even bother to find out. They were keeping it a secret from me anyway. Something about "demons" or whatever.

I didnt care, as long as it didnt concern me.

I lost alot of weight ever since I came here, and my hair is grown longer and curlier as well. I found out a way to charge my cellphone and ipod, and in my free time I would listen to music or play games.

Sometimes id hang out with Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Heisuke, but that was rarely. They were always busy and tired.

Other times id walk all over town, talking with people, or trying out different foods.

One day, I found a wealthy couple, who visited America, and had many books witht them. They allowed me to stay at their house and read.

It was nice, me being able to relax, and do nothing.

This was how summer was supposed to be.

I didnt have anything to worry about until the year was over, then I could go back home.

Well..thats what I thought...

until I ran into a zombie one afternoon...

'Dont forget to watch out for perverts!" Hideki called as I left their house.

"Yeah, yeah.." I chuckled. They always wanted to send someone to walk me home, but I assured them that I could care for myself.

Well the truth was I didnt go directly to the Shinsengumi headquarters..Id take a detour and visit the nearby lake.

I liked to go there and just lay on the soft grass, for some reason this lake brought back memories from when I was alive.

Its strange saying that..when I was alive..

Id lie and think about my parents, friends, schools, food..all kinds of stuff.

I felt so homesick..

You know that feeling, when you were a kid and slept over your friends house for the first time, at first you were so excited and pumped, but when it was bed time, you missed your parents and siblings.

You assured yourself that you wouldnt miss them at all..

But you did..

Thats how I felt.

I just want to go back home, and live my life normally..

After I was done, pondering about life I stood up and began walking back to the headquarters.

It was about eleven at night, so it was pretty dark. Luckily they had small lanterns scattered over the place.

"Guuurrgghh"

Huh? Did I hear something?

I turned around, but there was nothign there.

Maybe it was just a dog?

"GGAAGGHH!'

A dog with rabbies!

I quickened my pace and looked around to see if there were any other people around.

I watched plenty of movies, I know whats about to happen next..

"AGGHHUU!"

I ran as fast as I could.

I didnt even turn around to see what was chasing me.

'MUAHAHAHAH!"

Omigod was it laughing!?

I glanced behind and saw that it was a man, wearing the shinsengumi uniform. His hair was white and his eyes were a bloodshot red. He had fangs produting from his mouth and spit hanging all over the plaace.

"Ewww! Zombie!" I screamed, zig zagging myself around the place. Maybe this way itll be harder for him to catch up.

The zombie wasnt even fazed, he was catching up to me.

"Help!" I shouted.

"HAHAHAAHA!"

The zombie caught up to me, and pulled my hair.

"Let go!" I yellped, trying to push him away. But he was super strong.

He brought his face closer to mine, ready to eat me up...

When suddenly..

SLASH!

A sword appeared out of nowhere, and split the zombie in two.

I looked up to see who my hero was..

It was Kaede..

"My hero!" I shouted running towards him.

"Oh, hello Coco" He smirked as he cleaned his sword.

I blushed and quickly backed away.

Wow..that was really stupid of me...

"Thanks for saving my ass...twice!"

"Ha its no problem" He laughed. His green hair was pulled into a high ponytail, showing off his handsome features.

I think im gonna faint!

"What are you doing walking out here by yourself?" He asked.

"Umm..."

"Dont walk alone ok?"

"Yeah okay" I sighed, "What was that thing anyways?"

"Its better that you dont know.."

"Oh."

"His outfit is like the Shinsengumis.." I muttered out loud.

Ooops!

"Yeah.." He gave me a strange look as he continued on inspecting the creature.

"Its a zombie right?" It had to be a zombie!

"More like a vampire.." He mumbled. "Didnt I tell you its better you dont know much about this?"

"S-sorry.."

Were the shinsengumi behind this?!

I couldnt let Kaede know I was staying with them.

"How do you know about the zombie?" I asked.

"Zombie? You mean Rasetsu.."

'Yeah!"

"Damn. I already revealed too much to you, go back home.."

"But-"

...Fine I dont care, as long as it doesnt involve me.

"Ill see you later then!" I blurted.

"See ya Coco" He laughed.

I left Kaede and the zombie and ran back to the headquarters.

When I returned, everybody was awake.

Ohh..this meant trouble

"Choo choo!" Heisuke gasped as I entered.

"What?"

I looked down to where he was staring. The whole front of my kimono was splattered with blood.

"Are you alright?" Inou hurried over to me.

Damn it!

"Im fine..just..uh..tripped onto some dead fish.."

"You tripped onto some dead fish?" Inoue repeated.

"Mmmhmm"

"Where?" Hijikata asked, obviuously not believeing my story.

"I dont know im not from here!"

"Choo choo-"

"Im gonna get cleaned up and go to bed, night!"

"You stay right there" Hijikata roared.

Ughh...

"Why?" I whimpered.

"Have you seen anything strange when you were walking back here?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You sure you werent hit on by wierdo" Okita joked.

"No"

"So you were hit on by somebody.."

"No!"

"Whover it was tripped you onto a pile of fish, how pathetic!"

"I didnt trip onto a pile of fish!"

"Oh so then how did you get so bloody?"

Damn it! Okita revealed my lie..

"Okita your so-"

"Tell us what happened Coco, or youll regret it" Hijikata fumed.

What the hell! Now I was going to get in even more trouble.

"I was attacked by some zombie" I mumbled.

"Zombie.." Kondo murmered.

"And Kaede rescued me"

"Kaede!" Heisuke gasped.

"Yeah.."

"You know Kaede?" Sanosuke asked. His face was red, and he looked like he was really pissed.

"Y-yeah hes a nice guy.."

"A nice guy!?" Heisuke shouted, "That bastard-"

"Heisuke!" Sanosuke snapped.

Heisuke crossed his arms and glared at me.

What did I do wrong this time!?

"Did you tell him anything that had to do with the Shinsengumi?" Sannan asked.

"I j-just told him that the zombies-no Rasetsu's-outfit looked like the Shinsengumis.."

"You know about the Rasetsu too.." Kondo shook his head and sighed.

...You know that feeling you get when you did something wrong but nobody would tell you what it is that you did...

Thats how I felt like right now..

Why did they dislike Kaede so much? He was a nice guy! Besides..did they not hear the part about how he helped me?!

"Coco go to your room" Kondo instructed.

"O-ok.." I quickly stood up and rushed to my bedroom.

A few minutes later, Saitou entered my room.

I was lying on the ground in a fetal position.

I didnt want him to see that I was crying..

Yes. I was crying.

I have no shame in admitting that.

It was just stressful..very stressful.

They allowed me to stay here with them, until the train would arrive and I could go back home.

But I was causing alot of trouble for the Shinsengumi. Instead of being a help, I was being a burden.

And the way Heisuke looked at me..it hurt.

I thought we were friends, but the way he looked at me was filled with disgust and anger.

"Im not angry with you" Saitou spoke as he sat besides me. "Its not your fault, you didnt know any better"

He wasnt mad at me!

"Thanks" I sniffed, wiping away my tears. "I didnt tell him I was staying with you guys! He was the one who told me that the thing that tried to attack me was a Rasetsu"

"We know that"

"Then what are you guys so mad about?"

"Kaede..he is a bad man Coco"

Kaede? A bad guy!?

"H-how?"

"I wont tell you who he works with and why we dont like him.."

"...okay.."

"But I will tell you a short story"

Saitou was going to tell me a story?! He barely spoke in the first place.

I sat up, and scooted over besides Saitou.

He sat with his knees underneath his bottom, and his hands folding across each other neatly.

I was just sitting in a criss cross apple sauce position.

"Wake from death and return to life"

...

"Huh?"

"I said 'Wake from death and return to life'"

"What kind of story is that Saitou!?"

"Its a quote my grandfather would tell me"

"What does it mean?"

"It means to come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst"

Huh? Why was he telling me this?

"Umm..Saitou.."

"I want you to remember that quote" He whispered. His mesmerizing eyes bore into mine. I could already feel myself getting lost in them.

"O-ok" I mumbled.

...Wake from death and return to life.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sanosuke! Sanosuke! Where art thou Sanosuke!?"

"Im here princess!" A handsome young man with dazziling red hair and ravishing amber colored eyes appeared before me.

"Sanosuke!" I smiled and ran towards him. "Ive been so lonely without you!"

"Ah, my pretty princess" Sanosuke whispered into my ear, "You have so many guards, why me?"

"Oh!" I backed away, my face turned into a rosy pink color.

I hadnt meant to do that. Well actually I did..

Its just that Sanosuke and I had this "connection" between us.

"The other guards are busy, its only us two now.." I smiled seductively.

"Mmm, I guess you're right" Sanosuke laughed and broke the distance between us.

"Choo Choo, ive been meaning to do this for a while now.."

Sanosuke brought his face closer to mine.

He was going to kiss me!

Bam! The sound of a door being shut roughly broke us apart.

"H-heeey!" I shouted. This wasnt fair! Every time Sanosuke and I were about to kiss, someone would interupt us.

"Sorry princess"

It was Saitou!

"S-saitou what are you doing here!?"

"Im one of your loyal guards remember?"

"Oh!" I didnt remember...

Saitou stood near the door, his face was slightly flushed and it looked like he was gazing at Sanosuke with a menacing stare.

"I need to speak with you"

"Sorry Saitou, but me and-"

"Right now"

I sighed and left Sanosuke. Whatever he wanted to talk about couldve waited until we had kissed first..

"Yes Saitou" I grumbled when we were out of earshot.

"Princess.. I know what you and Sanosuke were about to do"

Ehh?!

"Y-yeah and so what it doesnt concern you!" I stammered. Was it really that obvious that I had a crush on Sanosuke?

"So I decided it was time for me to confess my feelings for you.."

Whaaatt?!

"I love you"

That escalated quickly...

"Are you kidding me?" Since when did Saitou fall in love with me? We barely talked with each other, and the only time we really hung out was when he saved me those times I needed help.

"No! I said.. I love you princess!" Saitou repeated, his livid blue eyes pore over mine with such confidence, I couldnt help but blush.

"Saitou!" I gasped as he pulled me closer.

"Please...love me as well" he whisered as he brought his lips onto mine.

"Mmpph!" No! I was saving my first kiss for Sanosuke!

His tongue ventured its way around my mouth,it kind of tasted like...

_Seaweed..._

Seaweed!

_"Coco!"_

Huh?

_"Somebody save her!"_

What the-

I opened my eyes and noticed that i was surrounded by murky water.

And there was a bunch of seaweed in my mouth!

EWWWWWW

Two strong hands pulled me up from the water and onto shore.

"You ok Choo Choo?"

"Y-yeah, thanks Shinpachi" I wheezed, spitting out the water and seaweed with it.

"How did you fall into the water!?" Heisuke asked as he helped me up.

"I fell asleep and must have fallen off of my horse"

"How stupid" Okita chuckled.

_It was 2:00 am in the morning who wouldnt be sleepy!?_

Today the shinsengumi captains were traveling to some really important guys place to discuss some really important stuff.

I thought that they'd leave me behind, but Kondo wanted me to come with them.

Since it was "too dangerous" to leave me alone.

"Hurry up and get on the horse we have to be there by 8 am" Hijikata ordered.

"I almost drowned!" I shouted, "Besides i dont know how to ride a horse.."

"You can ride with me" Saitou offered.

Omg I couldnt even look at him straight.

...awakward...

"Wow Saitou is offering to share a horse with someone!?" Heisuke snorted.

"Haha!" Shinpachi laughed elbowing him, "Could it be that hes in lo-"

"Quiet or ill slit your thoat" Saitou muttered.

The two dimwits instantly shut up and mounted onto their horses.

Saitou helped me onto his horse and I sat in front of him. His arms were rested around my waist.

I could feel the steady pulse of his heartbeat. I couldnt stop trembling, this was even worse than when Heisuke helped me with the chopsticks!

Ok stop it Coco, just because you had a dream about Saitou, doesnt mean that he really _is_ in love with you..

"S-saitou!" I whispered, loudly enough for him to hear, but quiet enough so that the others wouldnt.

"Yes?" He replied. His eyes were focused on the road ahead, but I could tell that he was paying attention.

"This might be a wierd question, but im working on a survey.."

"A survey?"

"Yeah"

"For what?"

"Homework!"

"..."

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you about..your love life.."

"My what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I dont have a love life."

"What-"

"I dont have time for silly things like that"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"You sound...dissapointed."

"NO!"

"..."

"I mean _no... _im actually releaved"

"..."

_Why does Saitou always leave these wierd pauses during conversations!?_

"You have a crush on Sanosuke"

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!?" I screamed, almost falling off my horse.

"Queit down!" Hijikata shouted, 'Or ill have you ride with me instead"

"S-sorrryy" I apologized. After a few minutes, I turned around slightly so that I could face Saitou. It was a really awkward position...

"Why would you think that?" I hissed.

Saitou didnt make eye contact with me for a minute, then he spoke "I can tell by the way you talk with him"

"How do I talk with him?"

"Like you guys are close"

_Hmm..he had a point._

The moment I met Sanosuke, he reminded me of this singer named Joey. He was my favorite idol in the whole world, and I always wanted to meet him.

Sanosuke kind of resembled him, and the way he acted was similar as well.

So ofcourse I began to crush on him.

But I had no idea I talked with him differently. Did Sanosuke notice too? How about the others?

"Im sure hes noticed" Saitou mutterd.

How the hell did he read my mind!?

"But..you are not his type"

"...really now?" I frowned and turned back around. _That was kind of mean Saitou.._

"I was just being honest with you"

"Yeah, yeah" I sighed.

"He likes the 'cute and innocent' type" He explained, his voice was more gentler now.

"But those are the most annoying!"

It was strange..how I could talk with Saitou about my crush.

I could trust him to keep my secrets and not tell anyone.

And I liked that he was being honest with me.

"A girl can dream, cant she~" I sang.

Saitou muttered something inaudible under his breath. I closed my eyes, and slept until we had reached our destination.


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome welcome!" A man with extravagant colored robes and expensive jewelry greeted us at the entrance of his home. "Ive been waiting for you, Kondo!"

"Yes, Kiyoshi!" Kondo laughed, giving him a huge bear hug. "Ive missed my friend"

"I missed you as well!" Kiyoshi cried, "Come inside, we have food for our guests!"

"I dont wanna eat, I just want to sleep" I whispered to Hijikata.

When we got here, it was 6 in the morning.

I could barely keep my eyes open!

Try sleeping on a horse, its the worst experience ever.

And it wasnt only the horse, everytime id slowly tip over in my sleep onto Saitou, and he woulld awkwardly push me off of him. But I kept doing it, so somehow he put me onto Hijikatas horse.

And Hijikata didnt mind me sleeping on his chest, so when I woke up from my sleep, I almost had a heartattack, realizing how close I was to him.

"Fine, Ill take you to your room and bring the food to you" Hijikata replied.

I slept for a couple of hours, and ate the food Kiyoshi provided for us. The captains and Kondo were discussing some things with him, so I wandered around the mansion.

I got lost in some garden, and ran into the guy's kids. He had three boys. They wanted to play hide nad seek with me, so I did...

But then they ditched me, somewhere deep in the woods!

I tried to find my way back, but It looked like I kept walking in circles.

"That woman Iwa told me that there is a suspicious girl, who might be a Recollector"

Huh!? Who was that? I hid behind a couple of bushes and saw Kaede and a man with short wavy blond hair and bold red eyes. They were standing a couple of feet away from me.

"And you believe her Kazama? " Kaede replied. His wavy green hair was loose, and sweeped across his shoulders. He looked like he was really tired.

Was this man his friend he mentioned before?

"Yes, Iwa over heard it from Makota, the old ladys daughter"

_Heyy! Makota was Suzus daughter.._

'Us demons need more female onis" Kazama continued, "With the help of this Recollector we can travel to the past and bring demon females here, keep them for a while, have them reproduce and then take them back home" His voice was deep and low, the way he looked at Kaede was pretty intimidating.

'Wouldnt that mess with time?'

'No traveling through the blue train doesnt affect the past or future or present, it will be alright'

'Beisides, Recollectors are special people, and there are a few, they can only be ones who have boarded the blue train or red trains'

"Kazama..have you talked with your father about this?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, it wont be a problem. Iwa says that the girl is staying with the Shinsengumi, so we should attack right away"

"Understood"

Wait a second..this guy..he was talking about me!

And what the hell does he mean "us demons"? And get female oni to reproduce..?

Augh! Im so confused right now!

I was a "Recollector" I guess, someone who remembers boarding a train and is alive and present.

This was what Suzu was warning me about!

But I kept my mouth shut, it was Iwa and Makota who ratted me out.

_I have to warn the captains!_

As soon as Kazama and Kaede left, I stood up and ran back to Kiyoshis mansion.

Dont ask me how I found my way there..I guess it was just the adrenaline.

But I was already too late.

The mansion was surrounded by men, the captains were fighting against them.

Kaede and Heisuke were fighting with each other...

Kazama and Hijikata were as well.

Sanosuke was going against this guy with guns.

And the others were just slashing people all over the place!

_This was so crazy!_

It would be stupid of me to barge right in there, I know I cant fight, and Id just get in the way.

And probably get killed.

They want me afterall..

I turned back around, and ran as far away as I could from the mansion.

Until I reached Suzus place.

"Hey crazy old lady!" I screamed, banging my fists against the door to her home.

"Open up, I need help!"

'What is it?" She yelled, pulling open the door. Her hair was all over the place, and she looked like she was woken up from sleep.

"Your daughter and Iwa got me in some trouble!" I snapped, "Kazama and Kaede are fighting with the Shinsengumi right now, and they want me!"

"What?! My daughter wouldnt do such a thing!"

"Oh yeah she did" I grumbled.

"Makota! Come here right now!"

Makota appeared in a few seconds. When her eyes laid on me, she gasped.

"U-uh .."

"I know what you did lady!" I sneered, "So I guess you and Iwa are friends or something? You trusted her to keep your secrets huh? Well look what you guys did now!"

"I-im sorry, I didnt know Iwa knew Kazama.."

"Get me out of this mess" I screamed, "I dont want my friends to get killed!"

Or me..

"Well, I guess now that your secret is out, you have to leave Kyoto"

"And go where!?" Hello! I was a foreigner, I barely knew the culture around here,let alone the country.

"Well send you to a different city, and have you stay there. Until then, we can trick the demons into thinking that you went to a different place"

"Im so confused though.."

"We dont have time for explaining things! You have to get to a safe place first"

Suzu grabbed my arm and pushed me to the back of her house.

"Here are some supplies, food, clothes, and a map" she handed me a huge sack filled with the sutff.

"How'd you get that stuff together so fast?"

"Im always prepared!"

"Now, follow me"

I followed Suzu out of the house and outside on the road.

Follow this road, until you see a fork, take the far right one, then keep going until you see a dock, then look around for a geisha house or something. They should keep you for a while"

I wasnt used to traveling to places by myself. And I was a nervous wreck.

Kaede was some kind of demon and he was after me.

_I thought that Kaede was a good guy..._

That guy Kazama wanted "female onis" to reproduce or something.

I had to leave the Shinsengumi, battiling with those crazy guys.

Would they be ok? Oh please, please! I hope none of them die.

"T-thanks Suzu, you be careful now"

"Ha!" She gave me an arrogant smile, and patted me on the back, "Your're the one who should be careful!"

"Hey! Kaede and Kazama know about you too!"

"But an old woman isnt any use to them" She replied, "You are young and have more energy, so you will be of more help to them"

"Wait a second-did you know that Kaede and Kazama were after me!?"

"I did tell you before.."

"No, you said 'dangerous people', if you actually gave me descriptions-"

"It wouldnt matter anyways, this is your destiny"

Destiny my butt!

"Everything happens for a reason.."

_Thats just her excuse for Makota spilling my secret to Iwa.._

"Whatever" I sighed, "Wish me luck"

"Try not to do anything stupid!" She called, as I began to walk in the direction she pointed at.

"I'll try"

I'll try...


	15. Chapter 15

I followed Suzu's directions and reached a small village called Marahito. It took me four hours to get here. I never walked so far for so long in my whole entire life. My legs were sore from all the walking, my arms were itchy from all the bugs, my hair...

My hair was all over the place!

_Ofcourse..._

The village was located near the sea. It looked like the place was filled with mostly fishermen. There were a few houses scattered around, people noticed almost immediatly that I was a foreigner.

A young man told me that if I wanted temporary housing, I should go to the pleasure quarters and work there.

I kind of had an idea what that meant..

Pleasure quarters was just a place where you can hook up with prostitutes.

But i would only stay there for a while. And I wouldnt sell my body or anything, i'd just ask If I could work as a maid or something..

Its not like I had any other choice! I cant risk Kazama and Kaede finding me.

"Hi there!" A young woman wearing a sheer beige kimono greeted me when I reached the place. Her lips were painted a bright red color, and her long black hair was tied into a long braid down her back.

"Hello, uh my name is Coco, and Im looking for work"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No, not that type of work! Like you know as a maid or something..?"

The woman looked at me like I was crazy, then turned around and said ,"Hmm..I'll have to ask my boss, wait here"

Within a couple of minutes she returned with a woman that looked to be in her fifties.

She was wearing a plain navy blue kimono, and her face was heavily coated with thick makeup.

I personally thought she looked like a clown.

"So I hear you wanna stay with us" She spoke, I didnt know what she had in her mouth, but she was munching on it pretty loudily.

"Yes" I replied, "Only for a few days.."

"And you expect me to let you stay here for free?"

"Uh..I said I would work!"

"As a maid? Ha! You could make more money as a pleasure woman"

"You mean a prostitute"

The two women glared at me.

"What? Isnt a pleasure woman, and a prostitute the same thing?"

"No matter what you call us" The old woman snarled, "We live happy lives!"

I didnt mean it as an insult...

"Uh-I would rather work as a maid"

"Shh! Let her continue!" The younger man snapped.

"We make plenty of money" The old woman smiled as she began to circle around me, like a volutre circling around its meal.

"So we dont have to suffer like others,

"Men shower us with compliments and praises,

"So we arent desperate for a single relationship, with a single man

"And we dont worry about what society thinks of us

"Because in the end, whos living their life to the fullest?"

I was speechless.

"The question is..what was your name again?"

"Coco" I mumbled.

"Yes, the question is Coco, why not?"

"Why not?" I repeated.

"Yes. Why not be a pleasure woman?"

"Why cant we be happy? Why cant we give happiness to the men that come here? Why do our neighbors call us names and shun us?"...I really didnt know what to say.

"Why not?"

"You people can call us prostitute or pleasure woman, or a whore for all I care!

Just mind your own business, and let us live our own lives, and we'll let you live yours"


	16. Chapter 16

Ive made many stupid mistakes in my life.

But asking somebody who could have given me shelter why they worked in the profession that they did was probably the stupidest.

If thats even a word...

Even when I apologized, the old woman refused to let me stay there.

Now I was wandering around the streets, in the rain.

I was soaked all over, my body was getting cold.

According to my cell phone (yes I still have my phone), it was 8:00 pm.

There wasnt anybody out in the streets. Except for the fisherman, who were grateful for the rain.

They caught loads and loads of fish.

I asked them If there was a place were I could get temporary shelter for a while.

"You can stay with me" A boy around my age offered. "I only live with my dad, and three brothers, we have an extra room you could stay in"

"Thanks so much!" I cried, giving him a huge hug. Tears were falling down my face.

I never, in my life, have I ever been homeless.

Now I knew how it felt.

Only recieving pity from others, or stares. Walking around for hours, looking for a place to stay.

Getting rejected.

If I find my body, and live, I will promise to help all the homeless people I can.

I promise.

"No problem" The boy chuckled. "My name is Hisashi"

"My name is Coco"

"Ah..so you are a foreigner?"

"Yeah..how'd you know?"

"Wild guess" He laughed, as we began walking to his house.

"So you work as a fisher man?"

"Yeah, in my free time. Its more of a hobby though. My dad is a merchant, and my brothers work in the business as well"

"Oh.."

"So Coco, why did you come to this town?"

"No particular reason"

"I mean its not like I boarded a blue train, and time travelled back in time to Japan, and stayed with the Shinsengumi, then found out that I was actually supposed to board a black train, and go to heaven or hell, but was given a second chance, and have to wait for the year to end so I can board the blue train and search for my body thats underneath some rubble and live-but now the whole plan has been ruined, because SOMEBODY spilled my secret to some demons who are searching for like female onis to reproduce or whatever, and now here I am"

"Uh..."

"I was just joking Hisashi" I gave him an awkward smile and playfully choved him. "Haha, what kind of story is that?"

"Youre a funny one" Hisashi chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

Hishashi and his family let me stay at their place.

They fed me, gave me new clothes to wear, allowed me to sleep in for as long as I'd like.

They didnt have any women in their family, so they were kind of confused on how to treat me.

But I didnt mind.

I could probably stay here until the year was over.

Then I could go look for my body myself.

Easy peasy haha

Plus, I felt like I was being treated like a queen.

Anything I wanted, the men would go fetch for it.

I even began to call them my royal guards.

I guess dreams do come true huh?

"Coco!" A voice whispered harshly into my ear.

"Yes?" I sighed and opened my eyes to see that It was Hishashi.

"There are some men outside, who want to see you"

"Cant you see Im busy napping?"

"But they said that It was urgent..."

"Fine!" I groaned, "Help me up"

Hisashi took hold of my arms and pulled me up.

"Thanks Guard, you are dismissed"

"Huh?"

I walked out of my room, and into the lobby.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Oh.

My.

God.

'Okita! What the hell are you doing here?!"

And It wasnt only Okita, the rest of the Shinsengumi were present as well.

All except for Kondou, and Sannan.

Okita snickered, "She seems perfectly fine to me"

Aww man...

Dreams coming true my ass...

"You dont look too happy to see us" Sanosuke chuckled.

Ehh!?

"Sanosuke!" I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Ofcourse I missed you guys! I just wasnt expecting you guys to return so soon.."

"Really?" Sanosuke smiled, "Looks like you were having a good time here. No chores to do..No Okita to call you names..No Hijikata to boss you around..."

"Ha ha, no I've been pretty busy"

"Sure" Hijikata mused. "We thought that you'd be dead some where In a ditch"

"What!? Really you guys? I can care for myself.."

"Yeah, yeah" Shinpachi laughed as he pulled me into a bear hug. "I would've missed you"

"Aww really?"

"Ofcourse! You are our friend Choo Choo"

Aww..maybe It would'nt be so bad to return to the Shinsengumi. I mean, I do like them. Even though they dont treat me like a princess.

"You guys sure did spoil her" Shinpachi told Hisashi's father, "Shes gotten plumper!"

"No I havent!"

"Yah, Shinpachi! You cant talk to girls like that" Heisuke slapped him on the back.

"Hey! Dont tell me what to do kid!" Shinpachi shoved him.

"Children, please stop it..." I groaned.

They idiots stopped, and turned their attention back to me.

"You're pretty independent Choo Choo" Heisuke said before giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome. And its nice to see you again Saitou!"

Saitou was sitting besides Hijikata quietly. "Yes. Im glad that we are able to rejoice once again"

Saitou was glad!

I was going to give him a hug, but thought better of it, and patted his head.

"Uh..Hijikata"

"Coco."

"Its nice seeing you too" I gave him a quick hug, and walked back to my seat.

I dont know if I was imagining it, but I think I saw his face flush.

"So..you guys defeated Kazama and Kaede I see.."

"Yeah, were glad that you went to Suzu to ask for help" Sanosuke said "They dont know where you are, but its stil not safe here"

"So what do we do now? Go to another town?"

"No country"

"Country!?" I shouted jumping out of my seat, "Why?"

"Kaede and Kazama are working for a bigger power" Hijikata explained, "Very big. We have to find him, and defeat him. Once we do that, we can stop the demons and whover else is involved in this mess"

"Can i know more about this mess?"

"No, its better you dont know that much"

Thats what Suzu said, and look what happened!

"We are going to Shanghai"

"Shanghai! China!? Omigosh, do you guys know how huge that place is-"

"Coco, relax" Sanosuke gave me a reassuring smile, "You'll be with us, so you'll be safe. We have to go there and search for clues that will lead us to Kaede and Kazama's boss"

"Oh gosh"

"Were actually leaving right this instant" Hijikata added, "We have your bags and everything so say your good byes to Hishashi and the others, and well be on our way.

This is all happening so fast!

"Uh-Hisashi! Thanks for letting me stay with you guys, and you guys too (his dad and brothers), Im gonna miss you guys alot! Maybe I'll drop by sometimes"

"Yeah, it was nice having you here" He smiled and gave me a hug.

_All these hugs today..._

"Lets go Choo Choo!" Heisuke shouted from ontop of his horse.

Were on horses _again_!

"You get to ride with me this time" Okita snickered.

Here we go again...

**Hey guys! Im writing a second Choo Choo book! Its going to be called Choo Choo 2 :D Are you guys excited?!**


End file.
